Who the hell are you?
by Bookwormwrighter
Summary: Reid what are you doing, you can barley shoot a handgun let alone a sniper" "Morgan call this number if i dont come out of there in the next 20 min. I know bad summary but hey are you going to read this all day or the story?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or characters etc. etc.**

Derek POV

I walk up to JJ who's in her office looking at cases. Unlike us poor JJ has to keep working after a case.

"Hey have you seen reid?" I asked she didn't see me come in and jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Jesus!,Morgan" she yelled. She put a hand on her heart to calm down.

"Sorry sorry, i was looking for reid didn't mean to scare you"

" No sorry I haven't seen him since we got off the plane"

"Ok thanks anyway" i said, I started walking to Garcia's when I passed the bathroom.

" _Thats not what I meant when i said take care of things!" _There was a pause.

"_Alright I know that but if my team finds out about you your done for."..._

_I'll meet you at the usual place , oh and call the others we have to talk._

The bathroom door opened and Derek sprinted he didn't want to get caught eve's dropping. He looked to see who it was that came out of the bathroom, but all he say was a sweater vest he so desperetly wished belonged to someone else.

Reid POV

I wish life was simple, but that wasn't possible with his line of work. He had a feeling in his gut that he wanted to ignore. His team was important to him, they already knew he couldn't handle a handgun. What would they say if they saw him using a sniper riffle on one of the united states secretary of defense. The team at the BAU was his family, the team he knew on the outside where just his collegues. Niether one of them knew about each other, and he was going to do his damn hardest to keep it that way.

"Hey reid!" JJ called she snapped him out of his thoughts. " Morgans looking for you"

Oh ok, I'll go find him right now


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah don't own blah. Quote from The cat and the hat: The fish is talking! Cat: Yes but is he really saying anything.. No not really.**

**Well here's the next chapter hope you enjoy if you have any questions just review or send me a message.**

Reid POV

I found Morgan by Garcia's "cave".

"Hey Morgan heard you where looking for me" I asked Garcia flashed me a grin as she was working on a game that had medevil characters.

Morgan looked up and just stared at me. I had to clap my hands in front of his face just to get a response.

"Derek! Hello you there?" I yelled quietly (yes i yelled quietly).

" Oh, sorry Reid I kind of blanked out." he said

" Yeah no kidding" I muttered

Morgan didn't seem to hear me and if he did he just ignored it.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me, JJ and Garcia. Emily busy so its just us." he asked

For some reason it felt like he was profiling me. His eyes followed my every movement.

"No sorry I cant i'm meeting up with some old friends, raincheck?" I told him

"Yeah sure have fun" he said.

I left them then I didn't like how Morgan was giving me these looks. I told Hotch I was leaving,packed up and started to head out I waved to JJ as I passed her office. She smiled and waved back.

As soon as I got home I switched my car for the very obvious looking discreet one in my garage. It was all black no license plate and frankly I thought it was freaking cool. I mean if you went inside It was like a freaking spy car.

I stopped fawning over how my friend made the improvements cause i looked at my watch i was already ten minutes late.

I drove to the coffee shop which was across town. Parked my car and walked in.

They where already there waiting for me. God I haven't seen them in along time.

"Spencer" I was greeted by Nicholas he was the bomb expert in the team. He lost hearing in one ear.

"Hey Nick long time no see" I said

"Spencer I missed you what have you been up to!" I was tackled with a hug from Cynthia are red headed thief. She once stole two thousand dollars just by walking down one street in downtown Chicago.

Like I said the BAU was my family this was strictly business, but as long as I have been working with these guys, you always have love for them.

I smiled " I've been good,you?" I looked down at the short red head.

She was going to say something, but was interrupted by Noah their Techie.

Now usually techies where small and defenseless but this one was 6'4 and buff.

"Have I all of a sudden gone invisible, or are you ignoring me Spencer?" Noah laughed as he said this. Reid grinned then his face turned serious " Alright, we have job, but" he said before they could say anything "its in Germany" they all smiled at each other with knowing looks of what happened the last time they where there.

They all sat down from far away it would look like a friendly gathering unnoticeable to every person who passed that the red head had a knife in her sleeve. The big man with the blond hair had a sonic bomb that they where immune to because of little yellow ear plugs. How the skinny one with the long hair memorized every face and license plate that passed. Not knowing how the blacked haired guy had about 10 different wallets in his jacket. No one knew.

Emily's POV

"Derek! What's going on why are we spying on Reid." I basically screamed as Morgan tried to keep up with Reid's out of no where car.

"Prentiss I already told you there's something going with Reid and I have a bad feeling about it."

"Your basing this on a bad feeling?" I asked incredulously "Morgan, Reid has always kept his social life private we've never questioned him about it".

"I know, I know it's just I heard him talking to someone in the bathroom I've never heard him sound like that before." Morgan said,he sounded concerned and confused at the same time.

"Fine" I said "Give me one good reason that we should keep following Reid"

"I just want to make sure he's ok".

"Sure" I told him. Truth is I was kind of worried too. The way Morgan was explaining things got me concerned.

By the time Reid stopped somewhere they where all the way across town. We watched Reid park the car and walk into some coffee shop that looked like it could fall at any minute. He went inside and met a group of people at table in the corner. He was talking to a guy with black hair until he was jumped by a very short red head. After about 5 minutes they sat down, it looked like they where having a good time.

"Derek lets go, he's fine." I tried to get him to look at me

"Ok lets go" he said. On the way back he was sort of distant. When he stopped in front of my house I didn't get out.

"What's wrong Morgan?" I asked him.

"Nothing… I just have a bad feeling that's all" he looked out the window as he said this so I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. Finally i just gave up and let Morgan be.

"Fine, but you need to stop worrying over Reid if something was wrong i'm sure he'd tell us where his family." I told him

He seemed to ease up a little at the last smiled at me we said goodbye, and I went in to my apartment. I was a little worried not about Reid, but about Morgan. He seemed desperate to find out what was going on. I looked at the time 1:46. I had to admit that this was late even for Reid.

Reid POV

I got home around 2:30 it had taken a while for all the planning. We finally decided to just meet on the plane. I fell asleep as soon as laid down on my bed.

When I woke up the next day I was exhausted. The only time I've ever stood up that late was when the whole team went out and Derek was my ride. We where lost for about three hours with him ignoring everything i was trying to tell him.

I drove into the parking lot at the BAU, I was walking in when i noticed something. The car that was parked to slots away from mine was the same car that he I yesterday parked across the street. One quick look inside told me who the car belonged to.

I walked inside the building intent on finding Morgan when he bumped into someone.

"Oh hey Garcia" I said

"Well hello my Boy Wonder how are we this Morning?" She asked with a huge grin

"I'm good, hey you wouldn't happen to know where Morgan is?" I asked her

"umm… yeah he's by JJ's" " Oh, I have to go i'll see you later" she said then she ran off.

I walked to JJ's office and found Morgan and JJ in deep conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to Morgan for a minute."

"Sure kid" he said as he followed me out.

I was kind of pissed at that point because I just came out with it.

" Why did you follow me yesterday" I asked sharply

He sighed " Something was off Reid, I just wanted to make sure you where ok." he told me

"Yeah well i'm fine" I said

Suddenly he was serious " Wait no, why am I apologizing? Reid your keeping something from us!" he yelled

The people who where close enough to here him yell stopped what they where doing and stared.

"Morgan even if I was keeping something from you guys, it's my business". I said coldly

He was about to say something else when we where cut off by Hotch.

" Morgan, Reid my office now." he had the look on his face so we didn't argue.

As we walked into his office we passed JJ, Rossi and Emily. They all had concerned looks on their faces except Prentiss she looked shocked.

Hotch closed the door behind us " What the hell is going on?" he practically shouted.

Morgan gave me a look as if I should explain. I didn't want to look him, then I soon realized my mistake because I didn't make eye contact they knew I was hiding something. Hotch was looking at me too now, I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and dialed a number I only called about three times a year.

Instead of calling I sent him a message. He immediately asked where I was I told him at the FBI. Then he sent me one word " Gas" . I looked at Morgan and Hotch, they where looking at me questioningly.

"I'm sorry" I said

Hotch was going to say something when people started screaming outside the office. Hotch and Morgan ran to the window, you could say the rest of our team passed out like the rest of the people in the building. Technically I was immune to this gas because of an assignment a couple years back, but that didn't stop me from covering my nose with my shirt. Morgan and Hotch turned around to look at me. They where already starting to lose balance, so as I walked through Hotch's office door and on to the main entrance I felt guilty. I was leaving my family behind, but it was for the best I rather have them alive wondering where I was then dead.

**Yay! I finished the second chapter! You may have noticed that i quoted The Cat and The Hat, yeah well i love little kid movies:) so i'm probably going to do that a lot :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry it took a while to update. I was away for the weekend and they don't have a computer.**

Garcia's POV

I knew something was wrong, when no one answered their phones. I had that gut feeling inside. When I finally got there back from my doctors appointment, I took one glance inside told me confirmed that feeling in my gut. I didn't see any injures, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

The cops got here 4 minutes after I called. I can't lose them, I'm already scared for them when they go away on cases. It's even worse when it hits home. As I watched them brake down the locked door a sweet aroma filled the air. Instantly I covered my nose with my shirt. The cops that where already inside where starting to lose their balance. The others started to put on the masks on. They told me to step away from the door, so I walked away and sat down on the curb.

"please be okay"

Hotch's POV

I woke up with a really bad headache. I tried to sit up, but that maddest even worse. A nurse noticed that I was awake.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" she asked me with concerned.

"My head hurts" I told her she gave me pain killers, soon I was able to sit up without a problem.

I surveyed the scene before me. Everyone in the building was here in the parking lot. I guess there was too many people to take to the hospital. People where all mostly in the back of an ambulance like I was. Others where in stretchers, or laid on a blanket on the grass.

I saw my team regrouping by JJ's car. I started walking over there and was suddenly stopped by Strauss.

She looked pissed." Find out who the hell did this" she wasn't exactly yelling, but there was enough venom in her voice to treat it as such.

Before she could say any more some one called her name " We'll talk about this later."

I just nodded, I got to my team they where all talking at the same they saw me come up they became silent.

Rossi was the first one to speak. "What happened?".

I looked at Morgan, he just shook his head." We think Reid might have poisoned the building with Nitrous oxide." I told them slowly watching for their reactions.

They all looked around for the first time noticing that their genius wasn't here.

"What" Emily asked me with a look of disbelief on her face.

Then Morgan spoke which surprised me, I figured he would still be upset about Reid. " Were not sure yet" he told them.

JJ looked like she didn't believe us. "But why would he do that?" she asked me.

"We think he's hiding something, and whatever it is we need to know because it affects us too now." I said sternly

"Morgan" I motioned him to come with me.

We left the team baffled and not believing thinking it was a joke.

"What is he hiding?" Morgan asked me." I mean it's Reid, what could he possibly be hiding?"

"Apparently something big enough to make him do this" I gestured to the huge mess in the parking lot.

" We should go I told him", the press was starting to arrive.

Reid POV

I was drinking over-sugared coffee at a hotel iv'e never been to before, awaiting my friend to come down and meet me.

When he stepped down the elevator, you would swear he owned the place. The whole staff basically ditched their post to go and help him.

When he made it over to were I was sitting, I raised my eyebrows at him.

" What did you become the King France in the last year, or are they just treating you like that because you threatened to erase the existence of their lives?" I asked him smiling, he just laughed.

He became serious in a matter of seconds. " Alright, Spencer why did I just have to save your ass by poisoning everybody in the FBI."

"They where going find out" I told him, I was still deciding whether I should trust him. I mean out of everyone in the group I would go to him first, but you never really know someone especially if you haven't seen each other in years.

"Who?" he asked.

"My team" I told him, I waited for him to respond.

" I don't understand" he told me

I decided to be blunt " I work for the BAU".

He looked at me and yelled startling the others. " What The Hell Spencer Why Would You Risk Us Like That!"

"Noah, please let me explain" I said trying to calm him down.

He got up and walked out the back of the hotel. I had to run to keep up with him.

When we were outside he turned around to face me. "You put us all in danger Spencer."

"No i didn't" I told him.

"What are you talking about" He asked me

"When I joined them I knew I was risking a lot, so I implanted a bug deep in my file. Even my Tech Analysis didn't find (Noah looked hurt when he mentioned Garcia) anything and she's really good. I activated it when I left the building. There's no sign I ever existed anywhere, except for my mom. But she doesn't know anything." I explained.

He took a deep breath "Alright,but what happened that was so bad that you had to activate it."

"They almost found out about you and the others." I told him " I knew if they found out they would try to get me out. I couldn't let that happen, they would get killed by the people we work for. You know that better than anyone."

He looked like I just punched him in the face. His life was ruined when they found out he had a family. Now all he has is a picture.

Noah just nodded, a look of distraught on face. I felt guilty for bringing it up, but he needed to know my reasons.

"You can't say anything Noah, please" I was practically begging.

"Alright Spencer you can stay with me until you know how to stay out of sight." he said smiling slightly.

I smiled back and nodded, we walked back he was texting the team telling them to meet.

I couldn't help, but wonder if they Emily and the others were okay. Inside my heart hurt, I felt like I just abandoned my family. (_You did) _a little voice in my head told me, and it didn't help. Hopefully one day I'll see all of them again, just once would be enough.

Morgan POV

Everyone was in the conference room Garcia was on her laptop. We were trying to track down Reid.

"He's not here" we all jumped slightly because it was quiet before just typing of keys.

"What do you mean he's not there Garcia." I heard Hotch ask.

"Nothing!" She was yelling now."There's not even Birth Records!"

We all crowded around her looking at the lap top with the blank screen.

**Ok I know not a lot of action in this chapter, but I just wanted to get some story points across. Don't worry the next one will have you jumping up and down. :)**

**Thank you to all my Reviewers! and to those of you who added me to favorites and alerts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im really sorry for the long wait I had to make up a lot of homework for the days I was Absent. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Joke: The police recruit was asked this question during an exam "What would you do if you had to arrest your own mother?" He replied **

" **Call for backup". hehe :) PS: Italics are for flashbacks**

JJ POV

I knew it! I said in my mind. I know I should probably be sad about that since Spence was one of my good friends, but I always knew he was hiding something. When Hotch and Morgan told us that he was the one who gassed the FBI. I wasn't shocked, but I put up the pretense to be confused and hurt so they wouldn't ask me questions.

"JJ, are you ok? You seem a little out of it." I heard Emily ask me.

I looked up at her and smiled " Yeah i'm fine. Ummm... I'm going to run for some coffee do you want some?" I asked her.

"Yeah actually, sugar please." suddenly she looked sad and I knew why Reid always had an overboard of sugar and caffeine in his coffee.

"Alright i'll be back." I told her.

I ran outside and the cold air struck me fast, but instead of feeling it's cold bite it sort of refreshed me. I set out on walking to the coffee shop, I didn't feel like taking my car I needed time to think. I did think, in fact I thought about when I first saw Spencer when I came to work here.

_I remember that I thought the FBI just wanted more people, because just two weeks before that three state governors were killed. _

_Spencer was really nice, I liked him. I started calling Spence almost right away he didn't seem to mind. There was a christmas party soon after, and I remember him being huddled in a corner. He was texting someone so intently you'd think his life depended on that one conversation. After a couple minutes he put his phone on the table because Morgan had seen him and wanted to introduce him to a girl. When he left I went to grab his phone because he just left it there. I was on my way to give it to him when it vibrated. The screen lit up and I looked down it said "message from ND", without thinking I opened it._

"_Spencer, we need you to come back. You can't just abandon us...thats impossible." _

_I was confused at what that meant. I was about look at the conversation from before, but I heard Spencer laugh from not that far. I quickly deleted the text so he wouldn't know I opened it, and then I called his name loud enough to catch his attention._

_I waved his phone in the air. He immediately sprinted over to me " Thanks" he said._

I walked into the coffee shop and ordered two coffee's for Emily and myself. I will find you Spence, I told myself. Whatever caused you to do this i'll help you through it, we all will.

"Two coffee's extra sugar!" was called and knocked me out of my thoughts.

Reid POV

The wind was making my hair blow violently. I could barely here my own thoughts.

" When did we get a freaken helicopter!" I yelled over the noise.

Noah grinned wickedly" About a month ago, cool right!"

"Yeah, but why!" I asked

"We'll we had a job literally over seas one time and it would difficult drive a car across the ocean." he told me smiling.

I just nodded I would have said something, but the yelling was taking a toll on my throat.

We got in and put on the head phones so we could talk to each other.

"Hey, were exactly do we have to pick them up?" I asked him

" China, they told me they wanted some actual chinese food and not the Americanized crap." " I told them that they were insane."

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised " You actually think this thing will make it to China in one day without stopping?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hell yes" he answered " Henry made it." he said referring to are old retired mechanical expert.

I smiled remembering Henry, was always so calm even in events when we were about to die.

**12 Hours Later**

I heard Noah calling my name and was jolted awake.

"What" I said groggily, but I didn't need him to answer I saw for myself. The red light was flashing and the helicopter was starting to lose control.

"What happened!" I yelled

"We don't know it was doing fine, we think something overrided the system." the co pilot answered.

I looked to Noah who was rummaging around in some sort of box. Then he turned back to me with fear in his eyes.

"All the parachutes are gone" he choked out, he wasn't ready to die. Even with all those other times when he acted as though he was okay with it and he wasn't scared. I knew it was an act.

Suddenly the helicopter flipped over even though we were still in the was spinning out of control.

Noah hadn't gotten back to his seat yet so he was getting thrown around.

"Noah!" I yelled trying to help him, but with each jerk and sharp movement I couldn't even unbuckle my seatbelt.

A burst of air came and kept blowing, the door was almost all the way off barley hanging on his hinges. I looked at Noah who was holding on to the pilots chair, knowing that if he let go he was done.

Morgan POV

It was really late and almost everyone from the building had left except for a few technicians, but they were basically on the other side of the building.

I was with JJ,Emily and Garcia. Hotch and Rossi were in his office talking about what to do in this situation.

Garcia just threw a cookie at Prentiss because she looked like she was day dreaming.

Prentiss looked up and laughed just as she was about to throw one back a group of people walked in.

I looked towards them and the first thing I saw was their weapons. It took less than three seconds for us to have ours out (apart from Garcia).

Hotch and Rossi were out here in a matter of minutes guns drawn.

"Who are you?" Hotch asked

I looked at the guy in front, he was wearing a suit and looked confident. If I had to make a quick estimate I would say there were about nine of them.

Then he spoke "Let me put this simply. You all have to come with me otherwise in about 7 minutes... he paused and looked at the guy beside him "7 minutes right?" The man looked at some sort of ipad and nodded. "..Your friend Spencer Reid will die."

We all glanced at each other. The was the last thing we wanted, but we didn't move from our positions.

"So let him die now, or come with us and for every hour he doesn't talk and tell us were the others are one of you will die" he told us.

"sound fair?"

**Yay! Chapter done! please review the more reviews I get the faster you'll get more of the story! :**


	5. Chapter 5

JJ POV

We were staring at the man like he was crazy. Then Garcia said something that shocked us all because she was quiet during this whole thing

Garcia stood up and said "Prove you have him".

The man smiled and nodded at the man with the ipad. He put the pad on the desk in front of us. We heard a lot of static and then yelling. First it was a deep voice that we've never heard before.

"Reid! What the hell! Don't get up i'll be fine!"

"Im not getting up stupid i'm trying to reach my bag I think I had something that could help us!"

It was unmistakable that was his voice, I couldn't believe that was his voice. I looked at Emily and she just nodded her head as confirmation. We had to find him, I needed to know he was ok.

I hadn't known how long we were just standing there until the man said "Your seven minutes are up"

"Wait No!" I cried. Every one looked at me my team looked shocked and the men looked expectant.

"I'll go... i'll go with, just don't let him die." I told them my voice cracking.

"We'll all go except for Garcia" Hotch said with full authority in his voice.

"What!, If you think that i'm just going to let you go off and get murdered your crazy!" Garcia's voice carried through the room.

Morgan spoke up then "Garcia your staying end of discussion."

Garcia was about ready to go on a rampage, but she shared a look with Derek and just said " Fine".

"Alright let's go, but be sure to dispose of your weapons we'll know if you don't" he said it so offhandedly that we took it so seriously.

I walked first which surprised the rest of the team because I wasn't the strong one like Emily, or calm like Rossi. I was the peace keeper, I found out the ways to keep things going. I've never started it,but non the less I walked with determination. With a grip on a little piece of paper that I found behind Reid's computer. I knew what I was doing I just hope they got here fast enough.

Reid's POV

We were literally saying our prayers as the helicopter spiraled down. Then it stopped and I looked up to see Noah with the a face like someone just told him that from the moments he's born till he dies nothing bad will happen.

The helicopter was basically just going straight now. I looked at the Pilots "How did you regain control?"

They both turned around to look at me "uh, we didn't".

I frowned and looked at Noah who was saying something like this "God, i'm so sorry I ever doubted you, never again will I have a centimeter of doubt!"

I raised my eyebrows at him about to say something, but then I pieced it together.

"Oh god he's back" I said out loud

Noah looked at me, but then he realized it too " Five years and now he decides to kill us!"

I reached for my phone, but when I grabbed it the screen said I was in the middle of a call.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. No answer.

I turned it off and called Cynthia, but she didn't answer either so I called Michael too. Nothing.

I looked at Noah who was calling the rest of the team.

"Hello? Mike?" I heard Noah say. "Mike what is that noise!, No, wait what! Rescuing who?.What do you mean look to my left... OK,ok fine." He yelled. We both looked to our left and there was Cynthia flying a helicopter our way.

"Come on" I told Noah. As soon as she was close enough she opened the door and jumped in.

We put on the head phones and asked her what was going on.

We heard her voice through the head set "Hey, the others are going to rescue Reid's good cop team" she said sarcastically.

"Cynthia, I should of told you about them, but I knew you would react badly Im sorry" I told her sincerely.

"Whatever, Nick's actually saving them right now so we should go meet with them" she told me. After that the rest of the ride was in silence which from this group of people was rare.

Derek's POV

They took us in a van with no windows and started driving. We barely made it a mile or so before we felt impact on the right side of the van.

Emily and Rossi being on that side got thrown to the ground.

I helped them up" Are you guys ok" they both nodded. " What was that?" Emily asked. Before I could answer we heard gun shots, we all braced ourselves. The back door was thrown open and there stood a dark haired man with a gun grinning like a maniac.

"Hey people...we'll are you coming, or not?"

"Who are you?" I heard Hotch ask.

"I'm Nicholas,but you can call me Nick.I'm Reid's friend." he told us"Now come on unless you want to die!"

We all ran out of the van following the man who ran to another van. We climbed in and as soon as the door closed sped away.

I spoke for the first time since he came to rescue us. " How do you know Reid?" I asked Nick

" He never told you did he?" he asked " Told us what?" Rossi asked,you could tell he was getting impatient.

"Reid works with me and my team"

"As what?" JJ asked

"Assassins".

There were so many questions going through my head right now. I looked at my team they looked shocked like they didn't believe it, but under the circumstances you really had no other choice than to believe.

Noah's POV

We arrived in Chicago and booked a hotel for eight.

"Your team should be coming tomorrow there driving with Nick."

Reid looked at me and nodded. Just then Cynthia burst through the room holding a handful of soap.

"LOOK THERE SOAP ARE LITTLE DOLPHINS LIKE FROM THE LITTLE MERMAID!" Cynthia yelled so loud that me and Reid covered our ears.

Before we responded she was gone. "Has she taken her med's?" Reid asked me

"No" I sighed. "She woke up one day yelling at Nick for taking her Unicorn and threw away her med's saying that we used it to poison her unicorn."

He looked at me his eyebrows raised as if saying "Are you crazy, do you know how dangerous that is!" kind of way.

"Listen, she's not depressed she's bi polar, and it's not like we don't watch her. She hasn't done anything stupid trust me we don't want to relive that." I told him

"Noah, I know more about mental health then you as soon as this is over were going to find her more medicine." I just nodded.

We ended up watching The A-Team until Cynthia ran in and changed the channel to a show called Avatar the Last Airbender.

Then we heard a knock at the door me and Reid both got up. Cynthia didn't she just graved her knife and continued watching the show.

I opened the door"Oh it's you" Cynthia who was suddenly beside said.

"Garcia?" Reid sounded shocked."What are you doing here?"

Cynthia answered for her"She's the one who called us to go rescue you".

** Guy's I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating. I was Just figuring out were i wanted this story to go. I know not much in this chapter, but I just wanted some fillers you know :) Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**No excuses i'm sorry I was just being really lazy and stuff. But im back! and Anon thank you for yelling at me otherwise I wouldn't have checked on the story :)**

Reid's POV

"Well actually JJ text me your number cause she found it by Reid's computer." Garcia said happily. Then she turned to glare at me with a scowl that made me back up into Cynthia.

"How Dare You!, You Made Me Cry At Least Ten Times!" Garcia yelled at me.

I stumbled over my words "Gar..." I was cut off by getting a near death hug from Garcia herself.

I told her everything which annoyed Cynthia to no end. She handled everything quite well.

"You out of all people" she said in disbelief, but all the while smiling.

All of a sudden Cynthia started cracking up. I looked over to see what she thought was so hilarious (which was quite a lot). She was looking through my suitcase and was holding up something silver. I realized it was the whistle Morgan gave a couple years ago when I failed my gun qualification.

"You still can't shoot a shot gun right?" She laughed asked me.

Garcia started giggling which just made Cynthia laugh harder. Pretty soon they were both dying. Noah came out of the bathroom looking confused. I put up my hand saying don't ask.

Hotch's POV

Reid out of all people, If anyone besides Emily would ever lead a double life I would have thought it would have been JJ.

I just couldn't see Spencer killing someone not out of defense it was impossible.

"Alright guys were here, we decided to book a hotel since they would be looking for us at the safe houses." Nick said.

I just nodded and got out the van with rest of the team. Nick led us up to the room and knocked on the door.

The person who opened it was a very short woman with red hair that looked like a teenager. She was grinning like a maniac and had a knife in her hand. Morgan being in the front with Nick stepped back.

"There here!" she yelled.

Nick ushered us into the room and what we saw stopped us with shock. It was Garcia and she smiled at JJ who then went to give her a hug.

Morgan's POV

"Wait what did we miss?"

JJ turned and gave us an apologetic look,I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I found a note behind reid's computer and there was a number on it. I dialed and a girl answered...(she was interrupted by the red head"That was me! That was me!") JJ smiled "yes that was you, anyway I told them to call Garcia and she would explain the situation.

I didn't know if it would work, so I didn't tell you."

"Well that's nice" I said sarcastically.

Before she could respond the window opened Reid literally jumped through. He was gasping for breath "They trashed the house and found me hiding I had to fight my through." he told us quickly. I noticed he was holding his arm, the girl got up.

"Oh, oh,oh! I'll fix his arm!" She yelled very loudly.

Reid,Nick and some other very tall guy that I just noticed all yelled "NO!", at the same time.

She pouted making me smile,but then I turned to glare at Reid. Who happened to notice us just then. He froze and just stared like we were a new discovery or something.

Reid's POV

They were here in the room. I couldn't help, but feel like I let them down like they hated. I mean Morgan's should have killed me with all the betrayal and anger in his eyes.

"I..." I couldn't say anymore because two loud pops rang in my ears and two people I cared for dearly fell to the floor with crimson staining their shirts.

**Im really sorry It took so long to update. I still luv you all though! :) Review porfavor if your not still mad at me**


	7. just to let you know

IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change . org /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can do. someones organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories

seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write? June 23rd. Remember it. Please! Fanfiction isn't going down without a fight


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't like the chapter this originally was and had to put a lot of thought into what I wanted this to lead to.**

**Disclaimer:Don't own bla bla blah and stuff**

Reid's POV

_It all just happened It wasn't in slow motion or so fast It's like it didn't happen. It was like there was no time description it wasn't fast or slow it wasn't even normal. The people who fell were my best friends and when they fell I broke. Apparently people seemed to notice that I would be of no help in this situation._

_They just pushed me out of the way to help the others. I looked at them not really comprehending what was going on just looking waiting hoping that one of there breaths wouldn't be the last._

Morgan's POV

HOLY MOTHER OF SWEET JESUS! Was what I was thinking at that exact moment. I mean I've been shot before,but not bracing yourself was like it made the pain even worse. I didn't show my pain on the outside though…. well not most of it.

The people who were working on me apparently were NIck and Hotch. They were taking out the bullet that had implanted itself in-between my ribcage. Did not help that they had no pain relievers, but I held it together because were I grew up you had to be strong especially when being the only man in house I felt the unconditional need to protect my sisters and mother older or not. I couldn't think more of my family because at that moment I felt like someone just gutted me out with no remorse.

"I got the bullet!" I heard someone say I couldn't tell who exactly because my mind and vision became groggy. My guess either the pain was too much for my body or Iost a lot of blood. Fog surrounded me and slowly I was enveloped in it.


	9. Chapter 9

Cynthia POV

Oh my gosh why does it hurt so much! People were all around, but their voices sounded muted. I could feel myself crying, but I don't know what happened. I lifted my head up with a lot of effort they were all looking at my stomach trying to fix it. I got shot?...Holy shit I got shot! Did anyone else get shot? I hope not because then me and Spencer are gonna have to go kick some ass and just don't feel up for that.

Suddenly I suck in breath because whatever they just did felt like someone just ripped my insides apart. I let out a scream...

Rossi's

Me and that big guy were trying to help the short red head.

"We have to get her medical attention!" I shouted at him

"We cant go to any hospital were wanted in over 48 stated we'll get arrested. Don't worry me and Nick have medical training...well kind of."

I looked at the red head Cynthia? I think that was her name. She was crying and had a look ranging from pain to confusion. In fact her expression was so naive that for a split second she could have passed for a child. Then she let out cry of agony that was so heart breaking that I could hear JJ crying even more than she already was. I turned and looked at the guy helping her looks like he got the bullet out.

Morgan"s POV

I woke up with huge pain on my left side, but to my stupidness I sat up anyway. I groaned earning a response from someone to my right.

"Hurts right?" Said a voice that sounded soft but deadly at the same time.

I looked the person it was that girl from yesterday. She was lying down on a bed with her head turned in my direction. I looked around and noticed that we were still in the hotel room.

"Yeah, where is everyone?" I asked looking at her once again.

"Oh, there in the living room trying to get Spencer out of his trance thingy." she said

"His what?,you know what never mind, so how are you doing" I said nodding my head towards her wound.

"Oh it's gonna be fine just cant move much you know."

"What's your name? Im Derek."

"Cynthia, hey could you turn on the tv I woke up 20 minutes ago and am completely bored. The remote was closer to you so I kept trying to wake you up. I threw these little chocolate's see?" she told me gesturing to the little square shaped dessert surround the ground next to my bed.

I smiled "Sure"

I picked it up flicking through channels until she told me to stop on the movie Finding Nemo.

She watched that while I studied her. I didn't do it on purpose it was just a force of habit. She was so childish yet at the same time she had that presence that told you that she'd seen so much.

I was startled when I saw JJ walking through the door.

Antonio's POV

I was watch a live video feed from the guy who shot them. He was filming from across the building. The two were injured, that's it, just talking and watching tv. How many Fucken (srry for the language) times must I shoot them and have them NOT die.

I looked up from the computer to see the two guards standing by my door I picked up my gun and shot the one on the left. Then I motioned for the other guy to get him out of here.

Holy shit he's gonna kill me. I had them, then I just let them get away. Well I might as well be happy in my last moments. I grabbed a bottle of Vodka and poured a glass.

Apparently news travels fast because I could hear heavy footsteps coming down the hall way. I grabbed my glass of Vodka and downed it. The door opened

**Hoped you enjoyed it don't worry there will be more of Reid in the next chapter I just want to make the team is actually in the story and not just background. Ya know**


End file.
